


Morning Meal

by ACFan120



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120
Summary: Tumble awakes early in the morning, and makes a nice breakfast.





	Morning Meal

A draft flows into the room, from a window left ajar last night. The morning rays begin peaking through the overcast sky, and the subtle smell of dew follows the breeze. My eyes begin to crack open, though reluctantly. I just want to stay in a little bit longer. But no sooner did the clouds send the perfect reply, by breaking through just enough to give me the sun's full Hello. I sit up, stretching my back before hunching over. I take a moment to yawn, arms reaching upward, allowing the morning winds to graze my stomach. It's much too cold to be awake this early.

I look to my bedmate, Red, who's still thankfully asleep. The sheets seem to be pulled to my side a bit more, allowing his good figure to be shown to me. Top it off with that handsomely cute face of his, the subtly strong definition in his arms, and-- ah, I shouldn't be getting so excited so early in the morning. I pull the covers over him as gentle as I could, and begin looking for some socks that were left on the floor. Since I'm up so early, maybe I'll do something nice for everyone. My phone says it's about 7 right now, which is about 3 hours too early when the others usually wake up. That should leave me plenty of time to make a nice meal to start the day.

I leave the room as quietly as I can, and take a peak into the door across the hall. I can see Acey and Kind in one bed, and Ace in another. There are clothes strewn on the floor, from what I can see. It's usually not so messy when it's just Kind and I in the room. Either way, I pay it no mind. Before heading to the kitchen, I sidestep into the bathroom to grab a scrunchie. It's usually best to have hair tied back before cooking. That's what my mom would tell me, when I was young.

I take a look into the fridge and pantry to see what there is to make. Cereal could be good, but I'm in the mood for something warm. Eggs are not my personal forte, and bacon is way too messy to clean up this early in the morning. Hmmmm... Oh! Pancakes! Heck yeah. I get the mix out, some milk, eggs, and-- ooh, chocolate chips! Double heck yeah! I set everything on the counter, and try to get out a pan as gingerly as possible. Before putting all the ingredients together, I check my phone for some music to play. A nice piano melody from a JRPG will fit nicely with the morning atmosphere. I turn the sound down to as quiet as it can be, and get to mixing. I'd probably hum to the tune, if I was able to.

Stacks of pancakes begin to pile up as the morning goes on. The first few weren't the best; either not quite done or a bit too done. But, I set them aside for myself, so the others won't eat my mistakes. When the batter ran dry, I had over three tall stacks of pancakes for everyone to dig into. It helps that I was cooking for five people, so there hopefully wouldn't be too many leftover. I set out the platter that held the towers of chocolate-chippy fluff, and arranged plates and utensils alongside them. I'm not quite used to putting in this much work for cooking, but I have to admit; it's quite fun. Especially when everything looks so picturesque by the end of it. I may have to do this more often. Just after taking a picture of my morning accomplishment to send to the folks later, I start to clean up the kitchen. With my head bobbin to the music as I scrubbed the mixing bowl, I almost don't notice the noise coming from behind me.

"Morning Darling"

If I could squeak I probably would have. With soapy hands and a spring in my step, I greet the handsome Redward with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even with bags under his eyes and half asleep, he still sets my heart a fluttering. He chuckles at my excitement, reciprocates the kiss, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I smell something quite delicious. Were you up making something?", he says, half yawning. With a proud grin, I simply point to the table, where my morning success sat; the aroma of the pancakes flowing through the room.

"Woah, darling. This is quite the nice surprise. Thank you so much." He gives another kiss, and I just get all mushy. Red pulls up a seat, and I put my own plate of pancakes next to him. I can tell today is going to be a good day.  



End file.
